Hiei's Wayward Mate
by Tempest78
Summary: Hiei wakes up to find his mate missing and comes across her bathing. Heie/Kagome


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong to their prospective creators. This little one shot idea though is all from my naughty little mind.**

**Rated for the lemony goodness. Happy birthday Miko Chan, I just know your inner hentai will enjoy this one! XD**

Kagome stood under the falling water and allowed it to cascade down her body, rinsing away the grime and filth from her body. She picked up the sponge and body wash, squirting some of the pale creamy liquid onto the sponge. Placing the bottle down she sighed and began rubbing the sponge all over her skin thinking, _"It sure feels good to be able to bathe now."_

She languidly ran the soapy sponge over her soft skin and revealed in the feel of becoming clean. Unknown to her a pair of hard ruby eyes watched her the entire time.

The ruby gaze watched entranced as she slowly slid the sponge over her full breasts. He watched as the water and soap mixture coated her creamy mounds of flesh and dripped from her tight and pointed nipples. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning as she felt her nipples tighten even more, from the water running off of them.

His eyes began to fill with desire as he continued watching her glide the white foamy mixture down to her soft flat belly. His breath hitched in his chest as she circled the sponge over her abdominal area in slow circles, making sure not to miss any of the dirt.

His eyes widened and his tongue slipped out to lick his suddenly dry lips as the sponge moved even lower to trace her hair line. His pants became constrictive as his penis jerked to full attention and became even harder as he watched the sponge slip between her legs.

This time she did moan as the slippery soap and sponge reminded her of when his hands had been down there, making her writhe in pleasure. Her face become flushed and she thought, _"I wonder if things will always be like this now that I know how good sex feels… even bathing has taken on a whole new meaning to me. I feel differently about everything now. Nearly everything that involves touching has become something completely new."_

She tried to repress the sensations coursing through her as she finished cleaning herself down there, before sliding the foamy sponge down to her thighs and down the length of her long firm legs.

His breath hitched even more as he watched her bend over to slip the foreign things down her legs. He thought, _"Damn I love those legs. I especially love how tightly they wrap around my hips." _Remembering just how soft and silky the skin of her strong legs were, even when wrapped securely around his waist, Hiei had to bite his lower lip hard enough for it to bleed a little in order to bite back this moan.

Tasting the tangy metallic flavor he felt a wave of pure unadulterated desire wash through his painfully aroused body. His own nipples hardened and became extra sensitive underneath his top. Each time the material of his shirt rubbed against his hard nipples he hissed in pleasure.

As his tongue swirled the crimson liquid around inside his mouth, his eyes darkened with even more desire and his body jerked painfully_. "So that's where she snuck off to," _his mind purred as he continued to watch his wayward mate. _"Why am I even watching her when I can fully participate?"_ he questioned himself. As she slid the sponge back up to her waist, he decided he had observed her for long enough. Smirking he decided_, "You had be ready mate because here I come." _and began to stalk up behind her.

Kagome was so absorbed in making sure that she was clean, that she failed to realize she was no longer alone. When a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a wet tongue began to move along her neck, she gasped and began moaning. Hiei smirked and pulled back scolding, "You've been bad onna- sneaking off while I was sleeping." Before her nipped her chin and tripped the sponge from her fingers.

Confused she asked, "Hiei what are you doing?" He grinned replying, "Washing you," as he slipped the slippery sponge between her thighs. She gasped and then moaned as she felt him hit her sweet spot.

Smirking Hiei moved the sponge up and down asking huskily, "Like that do you my sensitive little miko?"

All she could do was moan louder as she felt the suds dampen her already wet body, and felt something deep inside her stomach coil in response. Taking that as a yes he continued his 'bathing' and teased her mercilessly. Kagome gasped and panted jerking her hips in rhythm to his strokes.

He smirked and allowed the sponge to drop 'accidentally' before replacing the sponge with his own dangerous fingers. Kagome gasped and moaned as she felt his tricky finger slip between her folds and begin moving in and out of her tight opening teasing her.

Hiei felt smug as he watched desire fill her young eyes and flush her beautiful body. He slowly slipped a second finger inside her and stretched her, preparing her body for his own. He felt his already painfully tight erection jerk in response to how her walls began quaking around his naughty fingers. Slipping in a third finger into her and moaning with her.

Gasping his name her fleshy walls began trembling and her legs gave out from under her. He quickly caught his mate and held her up while continuing to pleasure her. Kagome begged with whimpers to allow her the release she so desperately needed. He complied, but only because he was looking forward to being good and rough with her this time, plus he'd get to lick his fingers clean of her sweet cream.

She screamed his name as her release crashed over her and her juices coated his fingers. Keeping eye contact with his alluring mate, Hiei lifted his fingers to his lips and began licking them clean enjoying the exotic cream. Kagome blushed beet red from embarrassment, but was also secretly pleased as she lay limply against his arm, that was still holding her up.

Bending her over a rock, he aligned his hips with hers and bent over her shoulder to whisper into her ear, "Now for the real fun," he slipped his impossibly tight hard on into her sopping folds and pushed until he was buried deep inside her.

His hand reached down to pinch one of her nipples rolling it between his fingers as he began pulling out and pushing back inside of her. Kagome moaned as she felt those wonderful feelings building inside of her again. Her womb clenched in anticipation of what she knew he would do next.

Smirking he caught her hair in his hands and used it like a pair of reigns to gently pull her head back and fastened his lips to hers in a soul searing kiss of sheer dominance. Kagome moaned into his mouth and felt herself growing even wetter. Heie broke the kiss moaning his own pleasure as her slick walls greedily clamped around his pulsating shaft.

His hips began thrusting at a demonic speed and her moans turned to pants. His grunts filled the air as he continued to invade her body over and over again going as deep as he possibly could. Just when she thought she couldn't possibly take anymore, Kagome felt her release crash over her like a tsunami and yelled out his name.

Hearing her yell out his name in pure bliss and feeling her greedy walls try to milk him dry, he released his hot seed deep into her wanting womb and roared out his own earth shattering release in the form of his mate's name.

Birds scattered out of the trees around them from the pitch of their yells. Miroku's face spread into a pure lecherous grin as he thought amused, _"Sounds like they're at it again." _Before shaking his head and asking, "Hey Sango, why don't we have some fun too?" as he reached over rubbing his hand along her firm bottom.

She turned red from their friend's voices, but as she felt a hand touching her, her face turned red for a totally different reason. Reaching over she picked up her gigantic boomerang and raised it into the air.

Huffing she walked angrily away to sit on a rock and wait for her friends leaving the now unconscious monk on the ground huffing, "Hmph!"


End file.
